The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to cognitive computing.
Recommendations generally involve some element of judgment. For humans, making a recommendation is a reasonably straightforward process. For computers, however, generating recommendations involves a second step, such as a possible optimization of a function, or a system of metrics that enables the computer to select one option over another. For example, statistical engines may select a set of parameters by minimizing the sum of squared residuals or maximizing the likelihood of a function, and recommendation engines may utilize information on a user's past behavior on a website to propose a widget or particular movie. In the absence of that second step, computers may be unable to compete with human subjects.